Ticket to Insanity
by cherryfeather101
Summary: After an "incident" between Japan and Italy, things start going a little crazy. Since when does Japan act like a psycho, or Italy just standing there not wanting to be touched, or Germany loving pasta and giving everybody hugs? Slowly the insaneness spreads, until Russia is the only one left.
1. Beginning with Japan

First Hetalia Story! First of all, characters may seem a bit OOC. Don't worry, it's all part of the story. Second of all, I wrote this with the help of my best friend, FlyingFox. She isn't on this site, but I give her partial credit. So, without further to do... Ticket to Insanity!

Germany's POV

I lounged on the couch, a bit tired but not willing to admit it after hours of training. I was planning to just sit back and relax. Unfortuantely, my friend had... other ideas.

"Hey Germany! Geeermany! I have a present for yoooou!" Italy called in his girly sing-song voice.

I looked up to see him holding out what seemed to be some sort of a dvd. I sighed and took the dvd. Realizing that it was some girly vampire romance movie, I immediately tossed it away." I am _not _going to watch that girly junk." I snapped, not really trying to be rude. At first, Italy seemed a bit down... then his face lit up and he rushed over to a spot beyond my vision. I turned to where he had gone and noticed that Japan had entered the room.

Hey Japan! Japaaan! I have a present for yoooou!" Italy repeated, smiling brightly.

I watched as Japan took the package, also a dvd. His face paled, then turned a shade of beet red.

"Italy! I am going to KILL YOU!" He yelled, tossing the dvd aside as I had previously.

Italy screamed and ran off in the opposite direction, with an angry Japan on his heels. I frowned and stood up. _Hmm... I wonder what got Japan so pissed off. _I wondered, going over to the fallen dvd. I picked it up and examined it. **Pearl Harbor. **It read, and I immediately understood. Then I heard panicked screams.

Japan's POV

I normally don't get mad. But, for some reason I was _pissed. _I chased Italy into Germany's bedroom, the former screaming like crazy. And yet... he had totally dissapeared. I found myself staring into a mirror. I noticed a shadow flicker across the mirror's surface, and a strange voice murmuring. Then, my vision turned black...

I opened my eyes. Italy was standing in front of me.

"Japan! Are you alive? Don't hate me!" He was pleading.

I groaned and sat up. For some reason, the only thing I wanted to do was tackle Italy to the ground, pin him down... I really didn't know why. I mean, normally I don't even like _touching _people. I shuddered.

"Japan? Are you alright?" Italy asked again, sitting down and wrapping one arm around me in a reassuring hug.

I grinned slightly. Here was my chance. I tackled Italy down, both pinning him and awkwardly hugging him.

"Japan? What... what are you doing?" Italy stuttered, terror slowly creeping into his voice.

I smiled and tightened my grip." You. Will. Be. MINE!" I hissed. Italy's eyes bulged.

"Wh-What? No! Please! GERMANY! HELP!"


	2. Italy is Next

Germany's POV

After hearing Italy yell my name, I sighed and quickly ran to my bedroom, where the scream had come from. I poked my head through the doorway. Italy was on the ground, squirming and fighting to get up while Japan held him down, the latter also on the ground. It was such a weird sight. Italy caught my eye.

"Germany! He won't let me GO! HEEEEELP" He screeched.

"You will be MINE, ITALY! FOREVER!" Japan yelled, pulling him tighter.

"What are you doing Japan? Get off of Italy!" I found myself saying. Japan looked up at me, his dark brown eyes glimmering menicingly. He gave a slight shake of his head. I narrowed my eyes, sighing again before walking up and kneeling down next to Japan. I pulled him backwards, wrestling his hands off of Italy. Italy helped a bit; he continued to yank and jerk against Japan's grip. Finally, I managed to pull him off and Italy jumped up, shaking.

"No! I want ITALY!" Japan shrieked loudly, also getting up.

I shook my head." Japan, go to bed. Now. Italy... I guess you can come sleep with me." Japan gave me this strange look before heading out of the bedroom. Italy attacked me with a hug.

"Thank you Germany!"

I groaned and shoved him off." Get off me! You're lucky I let you stay!" I snapped. Italy nodded and crawled into the bed, still shaking slightly. I sighed._ What was wrong with Japan? _I wondered silently before also climbing into bed. I looked at the already sleeping Italy." Goodnight Italy." Then I closed my eyes and turned away.

Italy's POV

I woke up slowly, unsure of why. I immediately turned around, expecting to see Germany. However, instead I realized the person was, of all people, Japan! He grinned at me with this insane grin.

"Hello Italy... you will be mine...FOREVER!"

I couldn't help but scream. Japan was acting like a... like... a... crazy person! He wrapped his ar.s around me, suffocating me and squeezing my sides." Germany!" I wailed, trying miserably to fight back. It wasn't working. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Germany standing up. He must've fallen off the bed. His eyes widened.

"JAPAN! GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" He yelled.

I squirmed, trying to throw Japan off. He just tightened his grip on me. I dug my elbow into his stomach and tried again. He groaned slightly.

"You are MINE, Italy! FOREVER!" Japan hissed in my ear before starting to laugh, insanely. My vision slowly turning red, I noticed that Germany was talking to someone. Then, a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a startled Russia. He walked over to Japan.

"Japan? Why don't you let go of Italy, Da?" He said calmly, softly.

Japan, frightened of Russia, let go for a second. He soon realized his mistake, and reached for me once more. However, I had already jumped up, and Russia had grabbed a writhing, screaming, laughing Japan. Germany revealed a small, glass cage, and Russia threw Japan. The latter was now laughing his head off, rolling on the ground. I panted, and I could feel my whole body trembling. Germany sat on the bed next to me, and wordlessly pulled _me _into a hug.

The Next Day

I watched Japan opened his eyes, rub them, and stand up. Russia was aleady at the glass.

"Hello Russia. Would you care to tell me why I am locked up?" Japan asked in his cool, calm manner.

I frowned. Did he not remember about last night? I continued to watch from the shadows.

"You do not remember?" Russia asked, voicing my thoughts.

"No. Did I do something?" Japan replied, with a puzzled look on his face.

Russia turned to me and motioned me forward. I nodded, and nervously took a few steps forward. Japan saw me at once.

"Italy? Why are you shaking? What is wrong?" He asked me.

I shook my head." I-It doesn't matter now." I stuttered.

Russia slowly opened the cage, and I walked in slowly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Japan mumbled.

I gave him a look and a slight dip of my head before leaning forward. Japan put his mouth next to my ear.

"You're mine... forever..."

Before I could react, Japan had pulled me into the cage and he pinned me down, holding me there and squeezing my sides. I shrieked and struggled to move. Then, my throat started hurting, badly, and I passed out.

Russia's POV

I watched helplessly as Italy was pulled into the cage. For a few minutes, I was frozen; not nessicarily with fear, but more of shock. It was only when I saw Italy's eyes roll back into his head that I acted quickly, running into the cage, grabbing Italy, and running out, slamming the cage door shut. Japan started laughing again, rolling around on the floor and just laughing his head off. I laid Italy on the bed. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hello Italy. Are you alright?" I asked.

He gave me this expressionless look and stood up. Germany entered the room, his eyes looking from me to Italy to Japan.

"Italy? Are you okay?" He asked, unaware that I had asked the same thing previously and putting his hand on Italy's shoulder.

Italy's reaction was immediate; he shoved Germany off of him." Don't _touch _me!" He muttered.

I looked at Italy, jaw hanging open. Italy paid me no mind, simply brushing past me and standing in the corner of the room, very close to Japan's cage. I watched him as he leaned against the wall, his face completely emotionless. _What has happened to Italy?_


	3. Oh Geeermany

Germany's POV

I had never been so _freaked out. _First, Japan went completely insane. And now Italy? What the heck? Part of me wanted to accept the change, to embrace the fact that this was how my allies would be for the rest of their lives. And yet... another part of me told myself that this wasn't natural. Surely something could be done. Maybe. I sat down on the bed, watching Italy. He just stood there, silently, watching Japan. Japan, who was laughing his head off.

Talk about creepy.

"Germany?" Italy asked, looking at me.

I couldn't help but turn back to his direction. He motioned for me to come to him. Once again, I couldn't help but get up and walk to him.

"Yes, Italy?" I asked, rather irratibly. I was irritated by this, after all.

Italy looked almost longingly at Japan." He's lonely."

I shrugged." So? What are we supposed to do about that?"

Italy, not looking at me, opened the cage. I half expected Japan to jump out, but he didn't. Italy turned back to me.

"Not we. You."

With that, he shoved me into the cage. I immediately turned to get out, but the cage door had slammed shut. Japan's laughter cease and I dared a look. He was grinning up at me, slowly approaching.

"Italy... this isn't funny..." I whispered, barely loud enough for Italy to hear me. I heard him say something, " Your turn. One down," before Japan leaped at me and tackled me down. I yelled, but he squeezed my sides, putting pressure on my head, neck, and stomach.

Before I knew it, my vision spiraled into darkness.

Russia's POV

Following the events of Italy completely losing it as well, I decides to make a phone call. Britain wasn't necissarily my friend, but he was Japan's friend, and I figured he would want to know that his friend was insane. I headed through the house, searching it throughly until I found a phone. I dialed the number, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hello Britain. It's Russia."

"R-Russia? Why are you at Germany's place?"

"You see, we have a problem."

"A problem? How can _I _help with that?"

"I don't know if you can help."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Because it concerns Japan."

"Okaaay what happened?"

"He went insane."

"He did what?"

"At the moment, he is laughing creepily, rolling on the floor, and practically strangling anybody who comes close."

"Why? How?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it rubbed off on Italy."

"So Italy's insane too?"

"In a way. If you count being silent, emotionless, and still insane."

"Are you serious?"

"Da. Would you come over?"

"Should I call any others?"

"America, France, and China, maybe."

"I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Okay. Goodbye!"

I hung up.

Italy's POV

As soon as I noticed Germany was unconscious, I knew Japan's playtime was over. For now. I opened the cage. Immediately Japan looked up at me. I carefully grabbed Germany's limp body and picked him up, bridal style. I carried him out of the cage and gently set him down on the bed. With nothing left too do except wait for our... guests... I resumed my post in the corner, waiting... waiting...

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I was going to have Britain, America, and France arrive, but then I decided to wait until the next chapter. Btw, I thought is was funny how Britain asked a question each time he spoke in the phone call. I did that on purpose.**


	4. England gets it

Britain's POV

After getting a confusing phone call from Russia, I knew I had to tell the others. So, I immediately phoned America, France(ugh), and China. America mentioned something about Canada tagging along, but seriously, I didn't really listen. After ending the call, I almost immediately headed over to Germany's house. Not that I didn't believe Russia, I just wanted to see it for myself. When I opened the door, I immediately heard the faint humming sound coming from the kitchen. The only other sound was this insane laughter coming from a bedroom. I chose the laughter, and stepped into the room. I instantly regretted it.

Japan was... I don't even know. Laughing. Rolling on the ground. Eyes insanely wide as he saw me.

"Friend! Come and _play with me!_" He cackled, his voice unusually loud and high pitched.

It was then that I noticed the other being in the room. Italy watched me, his normally sparkling eyes blank, face emotionless. He seemed to nod in response to Japan's outburst, as if agreeing that I should play with Japan. I shuddered. I would much rather eat esca-whatever-it-is and live with France then do what Japan asked. I heard loud footsteps, and was immediately afraid of what was causing them.

"Good afternoon. So glad you could make it. It is pretty crazy, da?" Russia asked, his eyes closed and his mouth forming a small grin. I shuddered again.

"I-I phoned America, France, and China." I stuttered. Then, regaining my confidence, I added," So, am I going to find out what exactly turned our fellow nations into... this?" I gestured towards the cage, which was completely see through.

Russia shook his head right as a loud crashing noise was heard from the kitchen." I am going to check on Germany, da?" He muttered before slipping out of the room.

I walked over to Italy, gently resting my hand on his shoulder. His reaction was fast, he jerked and backed out of my grasp.

"Don't touch me." He murmured.

I frowned as he moved towards the cage." What are y- Argh!" I cried out as Italy shoved me harshly headfirst into the cage.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Let me out! LET ME OUT YOU WANKER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Italy only smiled at me, a soft grin that chilled me down to my bones. Suddenly, there was a creaking noise behind me. Afraid to turn around, I froze. The last thing I registered was the door opening.

Italy's POV

I opened the door, carefully. Japan immediately looked up at me, that smile still on his face. They call him insane. I say he's just lonely." Not yet. Do not worry. You will have playmates soon." I murmured softly, earning another grin from my friend. I gently picked Britain up, carrying his limp body out of the cage and onto the bed. I smirked, knowing that when he wakes up, he will be just like me. Me and Japan and Germany. Just like us.

America's POV

As soon as France knocked on the door, I sensed something was wrong. First of all, I could hear a cheerful humming that didn't sound like it belonged to Italy. Britain's phone call was very brief, only telling us to get over to Germany's place. The door opened, snapping my attention from my thoughts to the Russian standing in front of us.

"Hello Amerika. France. Come in. But be careful, da?"

"Russia? Vat are you doing here?" France asked.

Russia ignored France's question." I must go check on Britain. Entertain Germany for me, da?" And he was gone.

I looked at France." Entertain Germany?" Before France could answer, I pushed myself into the house. Almost immediately, something blocked my vision. I groaned, as whatever it was was squeezing me. The thing released me, allowing me to see what it was." Germany?" I asked unbelievingly. Germany grinned at me.

"Hello America! How are you today?" Germany asked me, his eyes bright and cheerful. His hair wasn't up, and his bangs were in his face.

I couldn't answer. Instead, I just stood there and stared.

"Germany?"

The abnormal German just grinned at me before moving back to the kitchen, humming as he stirred something into a pot.

Just then, something green caught my vision, and I turned my head to see Britain, giving me a warm smile.

"Hello America! Hello, France! How are you two doing? Come, sit down!" He said all of that with a welcoming grin, acting like a gentleman, which, despite his best efforts, he usually never was.

France glared at the man." This is a joke, oui?"

"Why would I kid about such a thing, hmm?" Britain answered, pouring himself a cup of tea that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

I facepalmed before taking a seat next to the overly friendly Briton. There were a few minutes of silence before it was broken by Britain," Oh, America, Italy wanted to show you something? He is in Germany's bedroom. Please hurry along!"

I frowned before standing up, forcing myself to smile widely." Well of course! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't go see a friend?" With that, I exited the room and entered the bedroom. The sights that greeted me made my blood go cold, and I screamed.

**Hello dear readers! I know, it's been months and months since I last updated. Remember, this story was based on an insane rp me and a friend did back in _July. _I'm starting to make things up, becauseI just can't remember that far back. But, I promise I will try to finish this story. Also, no, they are not 2p. I started writing this before I knew what 2p was. It is just a spell gone wrong that made Japan go insane and everyone turn into their opposites.**

**Bye!**


End file.
